Choice
by PeriRumah
Summary: Berawal dari gelas biru dan hijau. CHANKAI HUNKAI. KAI GS. CHANYEOL SEHUN KAI.


"Chanyeol,ingat kau dan aku gelas biru sedangkan Sehun gelas Hijau.."

Chanyeol mengingat-ingat petuah Jongin. Ia tak boleh salah mengambil minum atau semua rencana Jongin tentang menjebak Sehun akan kacau. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar suara tawa teman-temannya dan Jongin di ruang keluarga. Ia melirik Jongin yang kini sedang berpelukan dengan krystal sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka.

Setelah mengantarkan teman-temannya sampai pintu rumahnya,ia kembali masuk sambil tersenyum konyol mendapati Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang saling mengejek. Kini hanya ada mereka bertiga,sesuai rencana ia memasuki dapur kemudian kembali dengan alkohol dan gelas.

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar menunggu waktu kita bertiga.." Sehun mulai bicara,ia hendak menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas namun Chanyeol lansung mencegatnya. Sehun memandang Chanyeol bingung "Ini kan pesta penyambutan kedatanganmu.." Sehun tertawa kecil,ia mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Chanyeol lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

Jongin menyeringai,ia mendekati Sehun kemudian menggeplak kepala pemuda itu "Kau kenapa tak pernah menghubungiku lagi huh?" Sehun terkekeh melihat gadis yang kini merenggut sambil menatapnya. Tengan sehun perlahan memegang kedua pipi Jongin lalu mengecup setiap jengkal wajah sahabatnya ini. Jongin hanya tertawa geli,ia melirik chanyeol dari matanya memberi kode kepada Chanyeol untuk memasukan obat perangsang kualitas top itu.

Chanyeol yang mengerti mengangguk,dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan sebutir pil dari sakunya,memasukan pil itu kedalam gelas hijau kemudian mengaduknya. Ia mengambil gelasnya sesegera munkin,lalu mengangkatnya ke udara mengajak mereka untuk bersulang. Sehun yang mengerti langsung saja mengambil gelas di atas meja,ia memberikan satu kepada jongin. Jongin menerima gelas pemberian sehun,ia tak peduli gelas mana yang ia minum toh chanyeol sudah mengurusnya. Dengan cepat jongin meminum birnya,dengan jelas ia mendengar tepukan riang sehun serta teriakan histeris dari chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu,kenapa kau tak memberikan gelas itu ke Sehun huh?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua tuduhan Jongin,matanya melirik Jongin yang kini sedang menungging gaje sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ya,semalam rencana Jongin gagal,Chanyeol tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas,yang ia ingat cuman setelah ia berteriak mereka kembali minum,sehun pergi,jongin mabuk,nafsu,dan ah kalian bisa bayangkan.

"Akh..ya ampun Chanyeol kau itu pengalaman pertamaku!" Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis,ia tau ini pengalaman pertama Jongin tapi hey..ini tak sepenuhnya salahnya,oke sekarang ia terdengar brengsek.

"Jongin,lebih baik kau memakai baju,kita bicara sambil sarapan saja bagaimana?" Jongin mengangguk saja,ia lelah. Dengan pelan,Jongin bangkit dari kasur,ia berjalan dengan gaya aneh menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

.

.

"Jujur saja..aku bingung Jong.." Chanyeol memulai percakapan,ia memandang Jongin yang sedang memakan omeletnya. Jongin yang ditatap hanya diam saja,membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas,kalau ini bukan Jongin,ia tak akan merasa bersalah. Toh,seks itu hal biasa baginya,ia sering melakukan one night stand bersama teman kencannya atau yang lebih simplenya gadis-gadis di bar yang ia temui.

Jongin mengentikan aktifitas mengisi perutnya,ketika sebuah adegan di film Thailand teringat oleh nya. "Yeol,kau tau tidak pil pencegah kehamilan?"

Uhuk

"Apa?" Jongin mendengus "Pil pencegah kehamilan,mereka bilang setelah kau melakukan itu,jika tak ingin hamil kau bisa meminum pil itu" Chanyeol memandnag Jongin sangsi "Kau bicara apa? Ah astaga,jangan bilang kau tau ini dari film?!" Jongin tertawa canggung,ia berdehem pelan "Aku kan cuman bertanya,ya sudah kau cari solusi sendiri saja!" Jongin berucap sewot,ia memakan potongan terakhir omelet nya,kemudian beranjak menuju tv untuk menonton serial thriller yang ia lewatkan tadi malam.

Chanyeol menggerutu sebal dengan sikap acuh Jongin,tsk bukannya tadi Jongin yang marah-marah dan meminta pertanggung jawaban kepadanya? Dan lagi,darimana Jongin punya pemikiran Pil pencegah kehamilan seperti itu?

Chanyeol baru saja akan bangkit ketika teringat mesin pencari serba bisa. Aduh kenapa ia berubah jadi pikun seperti ini sih? Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol berlari kemabali ke kamarnya,ia mengambil ponselnya di atas kasur,mengetikan beberapa kata. Chanyeol tersenyum senang,ia membuka situs paling atas

Selang beberapa detik mata bulat nya yang memang sudah bulat bertambah bulat. Ia merasa iba kepada gadis yang menyatakan jika ia hamil 2 minggu dan takut untuk memberi tahu orang tuanya. Chanyeol membuka situs lain.

Aborsi?

Chanyeol rasa ia akan bertanya kepada Jongin nanti.

.

.

.

"Ibu Jongdae dimana?" Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah,mencari keberadaan oppa nya. "Ah,ia sedang pergi bersama kyungsoo,bagaiman pesta kalian? Tadi Sehun datang,ia mencarimu,ibu bilang saja kau belum kembali dari rumah Chayeol. Kau tau Jongin,Sehun semakin tampan saja,kami tadi minum the bersama sambil bercerita banyak hal."

Jongin hanya berguman menanggapi ibunya,ia memejamkan matanya. "Tsk,jika Ibu yang menjadi orang tua gadis itu ibu akan mengusirnya.." Jongin membuka matanya,ia melirik ibunya yang sednag mengomentari drama malam yang kini menampilkan seorang gadis seusia jongin yang menangis berlutut di hadapan ibunya

"Memang gadis itu kenapa? Berlebihan!" Jongin mencibir "Drama sekarang berlebihan,apa-apa dilebihkan. Tsk,Ibu ganti chanel ayo menonton acara music saja.." Jongin mermapas remot tv dari tangan ibunya,hendak meganti ke acara music,namun ibunya merampas kemabli remot tv.

"Jongin ini saja,film ini mendidik. Lebih baik kau menonton film seperti ini ketimbang acara music tak jelas mu itu! lihat,gadis itu korban dari pergaulan bebas,ia hamil di luar nikah.."

Jongin tersedak liurnya "Ibu akan mengusirmu juga jika kau hamil.." ibunya sih berucap asal,namun entah kenapa Jongin jadi gugup,lansung saja ia berlari ke arah kamanya. Ibunya mendengus,tsk gadis itu

"Chanyeol..aku takut hamil.."

Setelah menghubungi chanyeol jongin lansung mengutarakan isi hatinya "Tadi ibu bilang ia akan mengusirku jika aku hamil,jika aku di usir aku tinggal dimana?aku tak mau jadi gelandangan yeol…Memangnya kau mau menampungku?" Chanyeol menghela nafas,menampung Jongin?aduh ia tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Jongin hey tenang dulu,kita baru melakukannya tadi malam,kau tak perlu kawatir lagi pula kita hanya melakukannya sekali saja.." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan jongin meskipun ia tak yakin juga. "Tadi aku menghubungi salah satu teman kencanku,ia bilang jika tak ingin hamil kau bisa meminum pil─aku lupa namanya yang jelas aku sudah membelinya dan sekarang aku sudah di depan kamarmu,buka pintunya jongin.."

Jongin lansung saja melompat dari ranjangnya,ia membuka pintu kamarnya,menarik Chanyeol masuk lalu menguncinya. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" Jongin bertanya ketus "Sejak kau naik ke atas,aku sempat menyapa ibumu yang sedang menonton drama,dan jongin ini obatnya.." chanyeol memberikan sebuah pil dan air mineral yang sempat ia beli tadi kepada jongin

"Mereka bilang kau tinggal meminumnya,jika lebih dari seminggu kau belum juga mengalami pendarahan seperti datang bulan berarti yah kau hamil jongin.." jongin menelan ludahnya,ia menatap chanyeol.

"Yeol,aku..kau yakin?" jongin bertanya ragu. "Entahlah.." chanyeol hanya diam melihat ketika jongin menelan pil itu,ia menatap jongin yang kini berekspresi sedih.

"aku harap aku tak hamil.."

.

.

.

"Ibu,kita akan kemana?"

Jongin masih terus saja merengek ketika ibunya memaksanya ikut. Rencananya tadi sih ia akan ikut dengan Chanyeol ke pantai,namun dengan seenaknya ibunya menarik paksa ia memasuki mobil ibunya sambil memberitahu chanyeol jika jongin akan ikut dnegan ibunya

"Ikut saja,kau akan suka.." jongin menggerutu "Ibu kan bisa mengajak jongdae atau kyungsoo..kenapa harus aku.." ibu jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah jongin "jongdae dan kyungsoo sudah sering ibu bawa..ibu yakin kau akan suka.." jelas ibunya,jongin mendengus sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai berbatu,ah ya ampun apa ibunya mengajak ia ke tengah hutan?

"Ibu,apa kita tersesat?" jongin bertanya kepada ibunya yang kini tersenyum setan "tidak..kau tenang saja jongin.."

"Sehun?" jongin memanggil tak yakin pria berambut kelabu yang kini memungginya,jongin memekik kaget tak ercaya saat sehun berbalik dan tersenyum tampan ke arahnya,mata jongin membulat,ia melirik tajam ibunya yang tertawa sambil memeluk sehun.

"Ah,Ibu benar-benar membawa Jongin ya.." Jongin menggeutu,ia melirik sinis ibunya yang kini tertawa "Iya,Sehun ibu masuk ke dalam dulu,kau jaga Jongin ya.." Jonngin akan meneriaki ibunya kalau saja tak melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat disamping sehun,jongin berdehem

"Kau tampan dengan rambut kelabu itu hun.." jongin membuka percakapan,aduh kenapa ia jadi gugup begini bertemu sehun "Benarkah,terima kasih.." balas sehun,ia mengusap tengkuknya "Seingatku ketika masih di pesta chanyeol rambutmu masih hitam.." sehun mengagguk saja,ia teringat dengan gadis kecil di sebelahnya

"Jongin,perkenalkan ini Sophie.." gadis di sebelah sehun membungkuk hormat,ia menatap jongin takut "Ah,Sophie namaku jongin,kau bisa memanggilku kakak.." jongin mendekati shopie,namun gadis itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh sehun

"Maaf jongin,shopie butuhwaktu dengan orang asing.." jelas sehun,jongin mengagguk saja,ia suka anak kecil sih,tapi jika anak kecilnya pemalu seperti shopie ia jadi kesal sendiri,meskipun shopie cantik seperti boneka,tapi ia tak suka dengan anak kecil pemalu,menurut jongin itu menyebalkan

"Sehun,ini panti asuhanmu?" sehun menggeleng "Tidak,ini punya ibuku.." jawab sehun,ia megendong shopie mengelus rambut coklat gadis itu,sepertinya sehun mencoba menenangkan shopie "Shopie salah satu anak-anak disini?" Tanya Jongin. "ya." Jongin mengangguk,ia memandnag sekitar tempat ini cukup nyaman

"ah ya sehun aku menyusul ibuku duluya.." setelah itu lansung saja jongin berlari meninggalkan sehun,ia langkahkan kakinya kearah dalam bangunan. "astaga,aku bisa mati jika terus besama sehun.." guman jongin.

Chanyeol memandang taman yang kini dipenuhi dengan para keluarga yang sedang piknik, mata bulatnya terpaku keada sebuah keluarga yang kini sednag tertawa, mempunyai keluaraga pasti menyenanngkan,chanyeol jadi ingin.

Apalagi mempunyai anak kecil yang menggemaskan pasti menyenangkan sekali. Chanyeol punya impian ia ingin mempunyai dua anak,satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Si laki-laki akan melinidngi si perempuan. Chanyeol tersenyum membayangakannya

"kakak,permen?" chanyeol menagadah,ia memandnag anak lelaki bermata bulat dan berpipi chubby sedang menawarkan permen berbentuk hewan kepadanya,mata chanyeol melirik kepada segerombolan keluarga yang chanyeol yakini orang tua si anak yang kini terstneyum ramah kepadanya

"ah terima kasih.." chanyeol mengambil permen itu,ia tersenyum melihat bentuk permen itu ynag menyerupai puppy,anak kecil itu memperhatikan chanyeol yang membuka bungkus permen tiu,ia tertaawa ,matanya menyipit lucu dan membuat chanyeol gemas,segera chanyeol mengabil ponsenya hendak mengambil foto dengan anak lelaki ini

"mau foto dengan kakak.." anak lelaki itu mengangguk,chanyeol berjongkok menyamakan tingginya,ia tersneyum puas mendapati hasil foto yang bagus,si anak melambaikan tangannya kepada chanyeol setelah tadi memberikan ciuman singka di bibir chanyeol,menggemaskan bukan.

Chanyeol segera mengirim foto itu kepada jongin,ia yakin jongin pasti tersenyum,ia hendak pergi dari taman sebelum teringat gadis itu sudah datang bulan? Ini sudah lima hari sejak jongin meminum pil itu.

Tbc~

Ini sebenarnya ff lama, udah dua tahun lebih dan ugh aku suka sekali CHANKAI, mungkin kalo disuruh pilih Chankai ato Hunkai aku pilih Chankai, salam kenal ^^

Sorry for typo~~


End file.
